Quests (Morrowind)
This page is for the various Quests that can be undertaken in Morrowind. Main Quests Factional Quests The following are the Factional quests that can be undertaken in . For more specific information about the factional quests, see the relevant section about the Faction's quests (i.e. Morrowind Fighters Guild Quests for information about those quests.) Fighters Guild Quests Joining the Fighters Guild Eydis Fire-Eye's Quests (Balmora) (Speak to Eydis Fire-Eye to start these) #Exterminator #Egg Poachers #Telvanni Agents #Sottilde's Code Book #Desele Debt #Orc Bounty #Alof's Farm #Verethi Gang #Hunger in the Sarano Tomb Percius Mercius' Quests (Ald'ruhn) (Speak to Percius Mercius to begin these) #The Necromancer of Vas #Beneran's Bounty #Bandits in Suran #Flin for Elith-Pal #Remove Sjoring's Supporters #Kill Hard-Heart Lorbul gro-Aglakh's Quests (Vivec) (Speak to Lorbumol gro-Aglakh) #Juicedaw Feather Ring #Silence Tongue-Toad #Dro'Sakhar's Bounty #Lirielle's Debt #Vandacia's Bounty #Alleius' Bounty Hrundi's Quests (Sadrith Mora) (Speak to Hrundi, in Wolverine Hall) #Battle at Nchurdamz #Dissapla Mine #Berwen's Stalker #Tenim's Bounty #Sujamma to Dunirai #Rescue Sondaale #Engaer's Bounty #Pudai Eggmine Sjoring Hard-Heart's Quests Special Quests, depending upon which faction the character has decided to support. #Remove the Heads of the Thieves Guild #Kill the Master Thief Mages Guild Quests Joining the Mages Guild General Mages Guild Quests *A Wizard's Staff *Replace Trebonius *I'm NOT a Necromancer! Ajira's Quests (Balmora) #Four Types of Mushrooms #Fake Soul Gem #Four Types of Flowers #Ceramic Bowl #Stolen Reports #Staff of Magnus #Warlock's Ring Ranis Athrys' Quests (Balmora) #Llara Bereloth #Manwe's Dues #Unsanctioned Training #Escort Itermerel #Tashpi Ashibael #Catch a Spy Edwina Elbert's Quests (Ald'ruhn) #The Chronicles of Nchuleft #A Potion from Skink-in-Tree's-Shade #Borrow Chimarvamidium #Disturbance in Maar Gan #Return Chimarvamidium #Dwemer Tube from Arkngthunch-Sturdumz #Nchuleftingth Expedition #Scarab Plans in Mzuleft #Bethamez Skink-in-Tree's-Shade's Quests (Sadrith Mora) #Escort Tenyeminwe #Vampires of Vvardenfell (Quest) #Meeting with a Wise Woman #Kill Telura Ulver #Ash Ghoul Soul #Rithari's Papers Trebonius Artorius's Quests (Vivec) *Mystery of the Dwarves *Kill Telvanni Councillors Thieves Guild Quests Joining the Thieves Guild Sugar-Lips Habasi's Quests (Balmora) #Diamonds for Habasi #Nerano Manor Key #Ra'Zhid's Dwemer Artifacts #The Vintage Brandy #Free New-Shoes Bragor #Master of Security Aengoth the Jeweler's Quests (Ald'ruhn) #Loot the Mages Guild #Redoran Master Helm #Naughty Gandosa #Withershins (Quest) #Retrieve Scrap Metal #Darts of Judgement Big Helende's Quests (Sadrith Mora) #Potion Recipe #The Grandmaster's Retort #Wizard for Hire #Redoran Cookbook #Felen's Ebony Staff Gentleman Jim Stacey's Quests (Vivec) #Find Brother Nads #Speak with Percius #The Bitter Cup #Hrundi's Love #The Brothers Ienith #Kill Hard-Heart (Kill the Master of the Fighters Guild) - Optional Tribunal Temple Quests Starting Quest #Seven Graces - Travel to the seven shrines to the Tribunal Temple (Follow Pilgrim's Path Book) Tuls Valen (Ald'ruhn) #Compassion #False Incarnate #Maar Gan Pilgrimage #Hassour Dark Cult Endryn Llethan (Vivec) #Disease Carrier #Silent Pilgrimage #Shoes of St. Rilms #Cult beneath St. Delyn Canton Tharer Rotheloth (Molag Mar) #Cure Lette #Mount Kand Pilgrimage #Necromancer in Mawia #Kill Raxle Berne Uvoo Llaren (Ghostgate) #Cure the Outcast Outlander: Cure the Ashlander #Food and Drink for the Hermit: Deliver food to Sendas Sathis on Shuran Island #Hair Shirt of St. Aralor recover this artifact from Kogoruhn #Cleaver of St. Felms: Recover this holy artifact from Tureynulal #Crosier of St. Lothis: Recover this artifact from Red Mountain Archcanon Tholer Saryoni (Vivec) #Malacath of the House of Troubles: Visit the Statue of Malacath, and begin the Pilgramages of the Four Corners. #Mehrunes Dagon of the House of Troubles: Visit Mehrune's Shrine #Molag Bal of the House of Troubles: Visit Molag Bal's Shrine #Sheogorath of the House of Troubles: Visit the Statue of Sheogorath #Retrieve Ebony Mail: Retrieve the Ebony Mail artifact from Mount Assarnibibi Morag Tong Quests Writs *Writ for Ferurern Oran *Writ for Odaisha Yasalmiball *Write for Toris Saren *Writ for Sarayn Sadus *Writ for Ethal Seloth *Writ for Idroso Vendu *Writ for Guril Retheran *Writ for Galasa Uvayn *Writ for Mavon Drenim *Writ for Tirer Belvayn *Writ for Mathyn Bemis *Writ for Brilnosu Llarys Eno Hlaalu's Quests *Threads of the Webspinner *A Contact in the Dark Brotherhood *Recover the Belt of Sanguine Fleetness *Ultimatum for Movis Darys *Ultimatum for Carecalmo *Recover the Ring of Sanguine Subline Wisdom *Kill Durus Marius *Kill Severa Magia *Become Grandmaster Grandmaster Writs *Writ for Larrius Varro *Writ for Baladas Demnevanni *Writ for Dram Bero *Writ for Mistress Therana Imperial Cult Quests Specialised *A Lucky Coin Lay Healer Quests (From Synnolian Tunifus, Ebonheart) *Gathering Marshmerrow *Gathering Muck *Gathering Willow Anther *Gathering Scrib Jelly *Gathering Corkbulb Root *Gathering Rat Meat *Gathering Netch Leather Almoner Quests *Alms from Skyrim Mission *Alms from Argonian Mission *Alms from Ald'ruhn *Obtain Shirt and Vest for Harvest's End *Brandy for the Fundraiser *Collect Donation from Cunius Pelelius *Collect Pledge from Canctunian Ponius Shrine Sargeant Quests *Missing Limeware *The Haunting *Thelsa Dral the Witch *The Silver Staff of Shaming *Restless Spirit Lalatia Varian's Quests *Locate Ring of the Wind *The Boots of the Apostle *The Ice Blade of the Monarch *The Scroll of Fiercely Roasting *Retrieve Skull Crusher Imperial Legion Quests General Darius's Quests (Gnisis) #Widow Vabdas' Deed #Gnisis Eggmine #Rescue Madura Seran #Rescue Ragash gra-Shuzgub #Talos Cult Conspiracy Imsin the Dreamer's Quests (Buckmoth) #Drinar Varyon's Dwemer Artifacts #Rescue Joncis Dalomax #Maiden's Token Radd Hard-Heart's Quests (Moonmoth) #Retrieve Scrap Metal #Rescue Jocien Ancois #Rescue Dandsa #Breeding Netch #Sorkvild the Raven Frald the White's Quests (Ebonheart) #Courtesy #Honthjolf the Traitor #Suryn Athones' Slanders #Saprius Entius Varus Vantinius's Quests (Ebonheart) #Retrieve Lord's Mail #Grandmaster Duel Great House Quests House Redoran Quests Neminda's Quests (Ald'ruhn) #Hostile Mudcrabs #Deliver Cure Disease Potion #Find Mathis Dalobar #Retrieve Founder's Helm #Trouble with Bandits #Guard Sarethi Manor Theldyn Virith's Quests (Ald Velothi) #Old Blue Fin #Shalk in Ashimanu Mine #Kagouti Den #Shishi Report #Kill Gordol Athyn Sarethi's Quests (Ald'ruhn) #Rescue Varvur Sarethi #Clear Varvur Sarethi's Name #Ondres Nerano's Slanders #Shurnibaal Smugglers #The Mad Lord of Milk #Challenge Bolvyn Venim Lloros Sarano's Quests (Ald'ruhn) #Ash Statues #Find Fedris Tharen #Find Beden Giladren #Recover Shields from Andasreth Various Redoran Councillor Quests #Morvayn Manor (Quest) #Taxes from Gnisis #Hlaren Ramoran's Love #Evidence of Corruption #Shut the Mines Down #Miner Arobar's Support Faral Retheran's Quests (Vivec) #Meril Hlaano's Slanders #Redas Tomb #Rothis Nethan's Duel #Kill Dagoth Tanis #Kill Reynel Uvirith #Kill Raynasa Rethan Tuveso Beleth's Quests (Ald'ruhn) #Escort to Koal Cave #Armor Repair Debts House Hlaalu Quests Nileno Dorvayn's Quests (Balmora) #Disguise - Steal orders from Neminda #Alchemical Formulas #Inanius Egg Mine - Kill the Queen in this egg mine near Suran #Guar Hide Squeeze #Delivery for Bivale Teneran #The Death of Ralen Hlaalo #Ebony Trade Edryno Arethi's Quests (Vivec) #Bank Courier #Murudius Flaeus' Debt #Escort Tarvyn Faren #Kill Telvanni at Odirnian #Exterminator #Ashlander Ebony #The Shipwreck Prelude #Guard Ralen Tilvur Crassius Curio's Quests (Vivec) #An Admiring Sponsor #Velfred the Outlaw #Kill Banden Indarys #Bero's Support #Kill Reynel Uvirith Odral Helvi's Quests (Caldera) #Sealed Orders #The Caldera Spy #Erroneous Documents #Rent and Taxes #Shipment of Ebony Ilmeni Dren's Quests (Vivec) #Literacy Campaign #The Twin Lamps #Free Hides-His-Foot Duke Vedam Dren's Quests (Ebonheart) #Control the Ordinators #Dealing with Orvas Dren House Telvanni Quests Raven Omayn's Quests (Sadrith Mora) *Retrieve Muck *Black Jinx Arara Uvulas' Quests (Sadrith Mora) *Retrieve Sload Soap *Staff of the Silver Dawn Felisa Ulessen's Quests (Sadrith Mora) *New Clothes *Slave Rebellion Baladas Demnevanni's Quests (Gnisis) *Dwemer Books *Dahrk Mezalf (Quest) Mallam Ryon's Quests (Sadrith Mora) *Three Questions for Balada Demnevanni *Mission to Nchuleft Galos Mathendis's Quests (Sadrith Mora) *Coded Message *Cure Blight *Daedra Skin Mistress Therana's Quests (Tel Branora) *Auriel's Bow Master Dratha's Quests (Tel Mora) *Flesh Made Whole Master Aryon's Quests (Tel Vos) *Convince Baladas Demnevanni *Mudan-Mul Egg Mine (Quest) *Wizard Spells *Odirniran *Mages Guild Monopoly *Rescue Faves Andas *Recruit a Mouth *Kill Raynasa Rethan *Kill Banden Indarys *Archmagister Gothren Fast Eddie's Quests (Sadrith Mora) *Ring of Equity *Amulet of Unity Miscellaneous Quests There are also a number of miscellaneous quests that can be undertaken in . These can be found by exploring the game map, and talking to the many NPCS that can be found throughout the game. Ald'ruhn Miscellaneous Quests *Rescue Hannat Zainsubani *Ienas Sarandas' Debt *Strange Man in Gindra Hleran's House *The Boy Who Would Be Undead (Vampiric Quest) *Shashev's Key (Vampiric Quest) *The Vampire Hunter (Clan Aundae Quest) Balmora Miscellaneous Quests *The Corpse and the Skooma Pipe *Larrius Varro Tells a Little Story *Thelas' Pillows Caldera Miscellaneous Quests *Favors for Orcs Gnisis Quests *Hentus Needs Plants *The Man Who Spoke to Slaughterfish Hla Oad Quests *Rabinna's Inner Beauty *Fjol the Outlaw Pelagiad *Ahnassi's Special Friend *Nels Llendo *The Beauty and the Bandit *The Silver Bowl Sadrith Mora Miscellaneous Quests *Gateway Ghost *Murder Rimintil (Vampiric Quest) *Blood for Mistress Dratha (Vampiric Quest) Seyda Neen Quests *Fargoth's Ring *Fargoth's Hiding Place *Help Vodunius Nuccius *Death of a Taxman Suran Quests *The Drunken Bounty Hunter *Umbra (Quest) Tel Branora Quests *A Bounty for Trerayna Dalen Tel Vos Quests *Trade Mission to the Zainab Vivec Miscellaneous Quests *Mysterious Killings in Vivec *Free the Slaves * Category:Morrowind: Articles Needing Attention